kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maggosh/Archive 2
Propostition for you Done Alright, I'm done archiving your page. To change your archive image just edit the page and where it says File:Isa.jpg delete it and add the link/coding for the image you want.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 20:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem ^^ When your done with the pictures, if its easier on you, you could show them to me on the IRC channel.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't trying to rush you, just saying. Also, nice job.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 21:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Render cutting IRC jerk Thanks. KHInsider Forum You're a member of KHInsider right? In the forum section it was infected by virus for the past 2 month just to let you know. --Cococrash11 07:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 well, that's interesting Fixed width infoboxes What's wrong with that?Glorious CHAOS! 18:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do they work now, then?Glorious CHAOS! 18:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Idea'r Idea'r Jesse McCartney I can't find it on Khinsider anymore, and the last time it was sourced with a link, all they had was "Hey everyone, Jesse is going to be Ventus!" without actual evidence. I know it's obvious, but we really need a direct citation for this.Glorious CHAOS! 19:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Kryten, I believe Jesse confirmed it on Twitter. Here's something that could be a source: http://www.joystiq.com/2009/12/01/jesse-mccartney-confirms-kingdom-hearts-birth-by-sleep-localiza/ :Source-y enough for you, Kryten? -- 21:22, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::No. It merely says that he's doing some kind of VA work - while extremely likely that he's doing Ven and Vanitas, we don't know that it's anything more than Roxas or Sora in the ending video.Glorious CHAOS! 21:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how much of an EDiot you sounded like here? Off course it was going to be JM Template I was only reusing the template from the Bleach Wiki's Espada page. The reason why there's still Espada in it is because I am not done. When I'm done, there will be no Espada in it Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 12:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing WTH! It's not a fanon! There was a template I found in the Bleach Wiki and thought the format could be used here so I copied it. I was half was done with it when I had to leave for other activities and I've been busy with other things to finish. Would you have appreciated if someone were to delete a project you were working on when it was half way complete? Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 15:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing The Template was to replace the list in the Organization XIII page that doesn't give that much detail. As for it not being in a sandbox, as a newbie I am under the impression you do that when experimenting with templates or when you aren't going to finish the template at the time, but since I thought I'd be able to finish the template, I found no reason to do so. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 16:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Why would I have put it in the Sandbox if I thought I would have had it done then? And it doesn't have all the info. All it has is the name, epithet, attribute, and weapon. Sorr for trying to improve your site but apparently I missed the memo stating the admins are gods. My apologies. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 16:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Sorry for trying to have it all in one place instead of having people to have to hunt for the information. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Carmine Blight Why does this need the romaji? It's pronounced essentially the same in Japanese as it is in English.Glorious CHAOS! 23:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic, we should remove the romanji from Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé's pages, too. Maggosh 23:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::To clarify - the template is designed for dub name, katakana, and possible japanese name. Since it covers the kana and japname, the nihongo template would only be useful for the romaji, which is generally redundant. All of the finalized equipment and Heartless pages have the nihongo template merged into the infobox, with the romaji left out. ::Wait, Sora's page lists the romaji? That definitely should be removed, unless some template requires it.Glorious CHAOS! 02:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Regarding Dissidia KH katakana Want to be #5 in my project? Hello. I'm Gr8champ, #1 in the DKF project. I was wondering if you'd like to contibute as #5. If you accept, please choose one of the following to represent: Lexaeus or Larxene. For more info on the project, click the "You!" in my signature. All the best. [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 08:05, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Trailer Could you put your confirmation that the video is fake here and here at the bottom?--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I see. Can I still sign up for Romaji? maggosh 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Braig so was this a scan or fanart? --ShadowsTwilight 23:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It's a scan from the Birth by Sleep Ultimania. maggosh 23:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok, just making sure. --ShadowsTwilight 23:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) E3 Trailer Link Could you send me the link to the BBS E3 Trailer? (By the way, who do you think that dude was?) -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 16:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Talk Bubble? Please Stop... Re:Arrowguns Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Could you please correct the links you added so that they are Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix? This should help you keep track of which ones are mis-linked.Glorious CHAOS! 15:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Will do. maggosh 15:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ripping game files? Days Weapons I see you want to work on the Days weapons too... Do you want to divide and conquer? Or just kinda go at it our separate ways? Superdog1123 05:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Superdog1123 Site for review i found a site on youtube that has a deal with Square Enix to play the tracks from their English released games, KHComplete. I thought it might be a good link for the media section, or if KHComplete (CD) has a site, but I wanted a higher up to approve it first. http://www.youtube.com/user/KHComplete#p/a/u/0/14U7mPUjDXY. Oh,how the sea calls 00:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Stop Good advice! Hey there, new moderator =D I was wondering if you have a "Leave a redirect behind" option checkbox when you want to move pages/files. Mods can suppress redirects from being created, technically enabling them to "delete" files. Please uncheck the option to suppress redirects. BLUER一番 17:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ReCom Stop rubbing it in Europe's faces about ReCom its assinine and retarded you eltist American prick. I highly suggest you and yours reconsider your handling of this issue because I have a pack of trolls in the wings dying to vandalise a site and I think I can give them just the drama they want. Do you want your wiki featured on Encyclopedia Dramatica for all the right reasons? Talk page Please understand this. Don't just name a policy, link to it. Also, please understand this: using the hidden comment markup isn't called for. It's common sense actually: if you don't mean something, why should you use the hidden comment code to hide it? Having it hide a simple adjective changes the meaning of the statement. Plus, it appears when a user goes to the editing window; so, what's the point of having hidden comments? I could call it vandalism, or a bad-faith edit since you have a double meaning to your comment. So you might as well choose which do you mean. Be truthful to yourself. BLUER一番 17:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC)